Hyungieee
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan datang silih berganti / "Hentikan, Kyu. Justru seperti ini akan semakin meyakitimu. Kita pasti bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang perlu kamu lakukan sekarang itu memulihkan kesehatanmu terlebih dulu. Arrachi?" / "Tentu tidak. Aku tidak takut. Kamu itu masih anak bau kencur, Kyu. Aku ini tampan dan pintar."/ "Aku bukan bayi, Hyungieee." / TeukHaeKyu


**Tittle : Hyungieee~~!**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and All Members**

**Genre : Brothership and family, Angst**

* * *

Donghae mengingat pertama kali melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dongsaeng angkat mereka. Pertemuan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk diingatnya.  
.

.  
_**"HYUNGIEEE~~~"**_  
.

.

"Hyuuuung~~" terlihat seorang anak kecil berlari mengejar kupu-kupu di sebuah ladang bunga.

"Hae-ah, jangan lari-lari seperti itu. Nanti kamu jatuh." Seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 26 tahunan terlihat menegur adiknya yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. "Kamu itu sudah besar, Hae-ah. Kenapa kamu lari-lari mengejar seekor kupu-kupu?"

Park Donghae nama pemuda yang mengejar makhluk terbang itu terlihat menghentikan larinya. Matanya terlihat mengerjap polos kearah hyung-nya. "Hehehe, mian hyung. Kupu-kupunya cantik, hyung."

"Sini kita makan siang dulu. Kamu pasti sudah lapar kan, saeng?" Leeteuk yang bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu terlihat sedang merapikan makanan yang sebelumnya ia gelar tikar. Donghae berlari kembali mendekat ke arah hyung-nya.

Kedua kakak beradik Park sedang menikmati weekendnya disebuah ladang bunga di dekat rumah pondoknya. Walaupun rumah mereka berada dikawasan perkotaan, namun tak jauh dari rumahnya terdapat sebuah hutan yang masih alami tanpa terjamah tangan manusia. Cukup memakai sepeda, mereka bisa tiba di hutan yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga, kolam dan sungai-sungai.

Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan khidmatnya. Terlihat sesekali tertawa ketika Donghae melancarkan gurauan yang menurut Leeteuk sangat lucu. Namun acara mereka harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap. Terpaksa mereka harus menyudahi acara yang menyenangkan itu.

Tibalah kakak beradik itu disebuah pondok kecil namun nyaman yang dibangun oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Pondok yang terbuat dari kayu dan dibangun diatas sebuah sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam namun cukup deras.

"Padahal tadi cuacanya bagus yah, Hyung. Tapi kenapa sekarang hujan." Donghae membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

"Tuhan yang mengaturnya, Hae. Mungkin dengan adanya hujan ini banyak orang yang terselamatkan." Leeteuk meletakan segelas coklat panas agar mereka tidak merasakan kedinginan.

"Maksud hyung banyak orang terluka?" Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dongsaeng-nya.

"Sudahlah Hae. Lebih baik kamu minum coklatnya biar hangat" tangan putih Leeteuk mengacak surai hitam Donghae.

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang menabrak tiang kayu pondok itu. Terasa dari getaran kecil lantai pondok kayu tersebut. "Hyung suara apa itu?"

"Hyung tidak tau, Hae-ah. Hyung akan lihat dulu, kamu tunggu disini." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengikuti Leeteuk sampai teras.

Selesai memakai jas hujan, Leeteuk pergi kebawah untuk melihat keadaan. Senter tak lupa dibawa untuk membantu penerangan dibawah sana.

Setiap sudut Leeteu memeriksanya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia menemukan sesosok namja berperawakan kecil tersangkut dibebatuan sungai. Tak menunggu lama ia masuk kesungai. 'Syukurlah alirannya tidak terlalu deras.'

Ia gendong anak tersebut dan membawa masuk kedalam. "Hae-ah tolong siapkan pakaian kering."

Dongsaeng-nya terkejut saat melihat apa yang ia bawa. "Dia siapa, Hyung?"

"Molla. Hyung pun tidak tau. Lebih baik kita segera memberi pertolongan pertama, Hae. Lukanya cukup parah."

Donghae mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang hyung-nya suruh. Namja yang terluka itu kini diberi pengobatan secukupnya. Keningnya berkerut karena menahan sakit dan dingin yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya. Namja berambut coklat itu terlihat seperti baru berusia belasan tahun.

"Tidurlah. Nanti Hyung akan membangunkanmu jika hujannya reda."

"Lalu Hyung sendiri?" Leeteuk tertawa kecil saat dongsaeng-nya mengucek pelan matanya.

"Hyung akan merawat anak ini dulu. Demamnya tinggi sekali." Leeteuk mengambil lap yang ia jadikan sebagai pengompres. 'Keringat dinginnya banyak sekali. Harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Semoga hujannya cepat berhenti.'

Namja anak tertua keluarga Park itu memperhatikan wajah namja tersebut. Pipinya yang gempal bersemu merah dan banyak terdapat goresan-goresan kecil. 'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu. Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini.'

Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata. Tangannya terjulur menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi keningnya.

"HYUNG!" Leeteuk sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara pekikan yang tentunya berasal dari dongsaeng-nya yang kekanakan ini.

"Jangan berteriak, Hae-ah. Kamu mau membuat dia bertambah sakit." Terlihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa kamu berteriak? Itu sangat mengganggu."

Namja yang sedang duduk dihadapan Hyung-nya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala sang kakak menegurnya. "Dari tadi aku panggil, hyung tidak menyahut juga. Jadinya aku berteriak."

"Lalu ada apa kamu memanggil hyung?"

"Hujannya sudah berhenti hyung." Leeteuk melihat keluar dan memang hujannya sudah berhenti. Ia tidak sadar, sejak kapan hujannya berhenti.

"Lebih baik kita hubungi appa dan eomma saja, hyung. Biar mereka membawa anak ini ke Rumah Sakit." Donghae menatap hyung-nya serius. Anak sulung keluarga Park terlihat berpikir dengan seriusnya.

"Tapi saat ini mereka sedang bekerja, Hae-ah. Kamu ingin mengganggu pekerjaan appa dan eomma?"si bungsu menggelengkan kembali kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, kita yang akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit."

"Lalu sepeda kita?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, "sepedanya kita tinggalkan saja disini. Sekarang bantu hyung memasukkan sepedanya."

Donghae mengangguk dan pergi keluar pondok untuk memasukkan sepedanya kedalam. Sedangkan Leeteuk terlihat sedang memakaikan jaketnya pada anak yang masih belum sadarkan diri. 'Semoga semuanya tidak terlambat.'

Namja bersurai coklat itu mulai mengangkat dan menggendongnya secara hati-hati. "Hyung sepedanya sudah kumasukkan. Lalu apa lagi?"

Leeteuk menoleh, "Hae tolong tutupi dia dengan selimut itu."

"Baik, hyung." Donghae segera mengambil selimut yang ada diatas kasur dan menyampirkan pada bocah kecil itu.

"Baiklah, kamu bawa tas kita dan kunci pintunya." Kakak beradik Park mulai berjalan keluar. Mereka harus segera pergi sekarang mengingat jarak dari pondok ke Rumah Sakit cukup jauh bila berjalan kaki.

Setelah keluar dari hutan, mereka tiba di jalan besar namun cukup sepi mengingat jalanan ini bukan jalur utama. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, terlihat sebuah taksi dari arah mereka dan menghentikan laju kendaraan itu. Beruntung taksinya kosong.

"Ke Rumah Sakit, Ahjussi." Sang sopir mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan kendarannya, "tolong dipercepat. Anak ini harus segera membutuhkan pertolongan."

Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke Rumah Sakit kurang lebih 30menitan. Ketika sampai disana, langsung saja Leeteuk membawanya ke UGD. Perawat yang melihatnya langsung mengambil alih tubuh mungil yang berada di dekapan Leeteuk.

"Hae-ah, hyung mau menghubungi appa dan eomma. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang. Kamu tunggu disini, sekalian Hyung membeli makanan dulu." Donghae mengangguk patuh. Leeteuk berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang duduk di depan UGD.

Donghae merasa waktu begitu lambat. Para suster hilir mudik keluar masuk ruangan itu. Ia merasa ruangan itu begitu menyeramkan. Tak terbayang jika ia berada disana seorang diri.

**Cklek!**

Pintu UGD terbuka. Menampilkan seorang Uisa muda yang tengah tersenyum kearah Donghae. Merasa bahwa senyuman itu ditujukan padanya, ia pun membalasnya.

"Keluarganya pasien?"

"Ani, anak itu ditemukan oleh hyungku di sungai." Uisa yang bernama Jung Yunho itu mengernyit bingung. "Sebentar lagi hyung-ku akan datang. Apa ada sesuatu, uisa?"

Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi, "Nanti dibicarakan setelah ada hyung-mu. Jika sudah datang tolong ke ruanganku. Pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa."

Donghae mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian sebuah blangkar keluar dengan diatasnya terdapat sesosok anak kecil yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jarum infus dan masker oksigen melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Namja muda berambut hitam itu meringis ngeri melihat keadaan bocah kecil tersebut.

"Hae-ah." Seru seorang namja berusia 46 tahunan.

Donghae menengok, manik hitamnya melihat kedatangan hyung bersama kedua orangtuanya. "Mana anak itu?"

"Dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, appa. Ah yah tadi uisa berpesan padaku agar hyung ke ruangannya. Katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai anak itu."

Tuan dan Nyonya Park memandangi anak bungsu mereka. "Biar kami saja yang kesana, Teuki-ah. Kamu temani saja dongsaeng-mu."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mulai melangkah bersama dongsaeng-nya menuju ruangan tempat anak kecil itu dirawat.

Sudah dua hari mereka bolak balik ke Rumah Sakit. Pada saat ditemukan sampai sekarang, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa anak yang diketahui bernama 'Kyuhyun' itu akan membuka matanya. Keluarga Park menjadi khawatir.

"Eungh.." terdengar suara lenguhan. Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih nyaris tidak terdengar saat beradu dengan suara elektrokadiograf.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" Seru Donghae yang memang saat ini ia duduk disamping tempat tidur.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu bergerak. Lambat laun terbuka hingga memperlihatkan manik karamel yang begitu jernih dan sayu. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya menjadi fokus. Saat sudah fokus, ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Putih.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Kini matanya menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Nugu?"

Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali ia lontarkan setelah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Pelan teredam masker oksigen yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Nyonya dan Tuan Park tersenyum lembut, "Kami orang yang menemukanmu di sungai. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Mencoba menetralisirkan rasa sakit dan bingung yang menghinggapinya. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Namun ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Keluarga Park sedikit khawatir melihat tingkah bocah yang baru sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kyu? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Manik hitam itu kembali terlihat saat mendengar lontaran pertanyaan. "Kyu? Nugu?" Seketika ia tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. "Aku.. siapa?" Matanya bergerak gelisah saat jawaban dari pertanyaan tak kunjung ia temukan di pikirannya.

Kaget.

Itulah ekspresi yang terlihat dari keluarga Park. Donghae memandang cemas bocah dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Jangan takut, Kyu. Hyung akan menjagamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan mata yang tersirat sebuah ketakutan. Ketakutan akan identitas dirinya. "Aku siapa? Aku siapa?"

"Kamu tenang, Kyu. Tenanglah." Leeteuk ikut mengusap kepalanya. Kyuhyun menjadi tenang setelah usapan dari tangan Leeteuk. "Kamu akan aman bersama kami. Jadi tidak usah takut, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap kepalanya. "Aku dan Hae menemukanmu di sungai lalu kami membawamu ke Rumah Sakit mengingat kondisimu saat itu terluka parah."

"Kyu? Apa itu namaku, Hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka maskernya. Namun ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Jangan dibuka, Kyu. Kamu masih membutuhkannya." Anak berambut coklat ikal itu menuruti perkataan Donghae.

"Iyah, kami menemukannya di kalung yang kamu pakai. Disana tersemat nama 'Kyuhyun' jadi kami mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah namamu. Apa kamu tidak ingat nama keluargamu?" Tuan Park bertanya dengan nada lembutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, "Ani. Aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Baiklah. Kamu jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya, nanti akan membebani tubuhmu. Selama kamu belum bisa mengingatnya, kami yang akan menjaga dan merawatmu jadi jangan takut." Nyonya Park tersenyum saat tatapan polos Kyuhyun dilontarkan padanya. "Kamu manis sekali, Kyu."

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu panggil Uisa, Hae." Tuan Park menyuruh anak bungsunya untuk memanggil uisa. Donghae mengangguk dan langsung melesat keluar.

Tak berapa lama, Uisa pun datang bersamaan dengan Donghae dan seorang perawat dibelakangnya. Kemudian Uisa mulai memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun dan sedikit memberi instruksi pada perawat disampingnya. Terlihat Uisa yang bernama Yunho itu memasukkan obat melalui cairan infus Kyuhyun.

Setelah cairan obat itu masuk semua, perlahan mata Kyuhyun mulai terasa berat. Dan tak berapa lama terpejam sempurna.

"Keadaannya sudah sedikit membaik. Sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia sementara karena benturan di kepala bagian belakangnya. Tapi tenang saja, hal itu akan sembuh karena tidak bersifat permanen. Butuh sedikit pengawasan saja agar tidak memaksakan mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah." Yunho terdiam untuk mengambil oksigen. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada bocah yang sedang terbaring lemah disampingnya.

"Lalu kapan Kyuhyun akan pulang, uisa?" Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Dia masih membutuhkan perawatan. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu masih banyak pasien yang harus saya periksa."

Tuan Park mengangguk dan Uisa muda itupun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama perawat yang setia berjalan dibelakangnya. "Nah sekarang kalian pulanglah. Biar Eomma dan Appa yang menjaganya."

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Hampir 2 minggu Kyuhyun dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Keadaannya semakin membaik, membuat keluarga Park terlihat bahagia.

"Hyung kapan aku pulang?" Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk yang sedang mengupas apel untuknya. Namja yang memiliki senyuman bak malaikat itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap lembut Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng-nya sendiri.

"Nanti kita tanyakan pada Yunho Uisa. Sekarang kamu istirahat saja yah." Leeteuk kembali mengupas apel sedangkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan bermain game.

**Brak!**

Keduanya sontak terkejut saat mendengar pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. Leeteuk memandang sang pelaku dengan pandangan menegur, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tertawa polos saja. "Mianhae, Hyung. Hehehe."

"Ini di Rumah Sakit, Hae-ah. Bukan di rumah."

Donghae tidak menghiraukan ucapan Hyung-nya, ia berjalan dengan riangnya mendekat kearah ranjang Kyuhyun. "Apakabar, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan, "Hyung, bisa tidak mengganti pertanyaanmu itu tiap kita bertemu. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Namja penyuka ikan itu hanya mngerucutkan bibirnya, kesal akan kalimat yang dilontarkan dongsaeng angkatnya itu. "Ish aku kan hanya menanyakan kabarmu, Kyunnie."

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi, Hyung. Bukan kemarin."

"Pagi dan sekarang itu berbeda, Kyu. Interval waktunya lebih dari 6 jam." Donghae membalas pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius.

Namja yang kini memegang sebuah PSP pun ikut menampilkan mimik serius. "Sejak kapan kalimatmu jadi berbobot seperti itu, Hyung?"

"Aish, aku tidak sebodoh itu Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan games yang sebelumnya ia pause.

"Tapi wajahmu itu terlihat bodoh, Hyung. Umurmu itu lebih tua daripada aku, tapi pikiranmu jauh lebih muda dari umurku." Donghae menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik pipi chubby Kyuhyun. "Ya! Lwepaskwan Hwyung. Inwi swakit sekwali."

"Biar saja. Kenapa kamu berkata menyebalkan seperti itu." Park bungsu itu terus menarik pipi pucat namja penggila game. "Dan salahkan sendiri kenapa pipimu begitu menggemaskan."

"Hae-ah lepaskan cubitanmu sekarang." Ujar Teuki dengan nada lembut. Tangannya masih asik dengan apel berwarna pink semu ke orange-an.

"Huh. Hae-hyung menyebalkan." Tangan pucat Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat keganasan tangan Hyung-nya.

"Ini makanlah, Kyu." Leeteuk memberikan sepiring potongan apel yang ia kupas tadi. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hae-ah gimana kuliahmu hari ini?"

"Biasa saja, Hyung. Selalu penuh dengan tugas. Menyebalkan." Ia menjawab pertanyaan hyung-nya dengan acuh sembari mencomot salah satu potongan apel. Namun belum sempat terambil, tangannya sudah ditepis oleh Kyuhyun tentunya. "Ish, pelit sekali kau Kyu."

"Hyung, kamu itu benar-benar bodoh yah."

"Kyuuuuu~~" geram Donghae. Ingin sekali ia menggigit pipi namja yang kini sedang menampilkan smirk evil-nya. Leeteuk hanya menghela napas pasrah. 'Kapan akurnya.'

"Ahjuma dan Ahjussi kemana, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak tahu, Kyu. Wae?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya, Hyung. Keluargaku, rumahku bahkan namaku sendiri aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Tangannya mulai menjambak helaian coklat yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Leeteuk bangkit dari kursinya dan memegang tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang masih menarik rambut dikepalanya. "Hentikan, Kyu. Justru seperti ini akan semakin meyakitimu. Kita pasti bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang perlu kamu lakukan sekarang itu memulihkan kesehatanmu terlebih dulu. Arrachi?" Perlahan tangannya terlepas dan berhenti menyakiti kulit kepalanya. "Kami sudah menganggapmu bagian dari keluarga kami. Keluarga Park. Jadi jangan takut."  
.

.

_**"HYUNGIEEEE~"**_  
.

.

Kepingan ingatan kembali tersusun dibenak Leeteuk dan Donghae. Mereka merasa bahwa pertemuan antara mereka dengan Kyuhyun terjadi baru kemarin. Masih segar diingatannya, bagaimana keadaan namja yang kini terbaring kaku dihadapan mereka saat pertama kali bertemu.

Ingatan pun meluncur saat pertama ia masuk kuliah. Walaupun usianya masih belasan, tapi ia sudah layak masuk ke perguruan. Otak Kyuhyun benar-benar jenius. Membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae tersenyum saat mengingat evil smirk milik dongsaeng mereka terpampang di raut wajahnya.  
.

.

_**"HYUNGIEEE~"**_  
.

.

Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Bahkan sudah hampir 8 bulan Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Pencarian keluarga kandung namja berambut ikal tersebut masih dilakukan. Namun sampai sekarang belum menunjukan hasilnya.

Bulan kemarin akhirnya Kyuhyun resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Park. Sah secara negara dan hukum. Surat-surat menyangkut pengangkatan pun sudah beres.

"Eomma.." seorang wanita paruh baya menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Wanita yang ternyata Nyonya Park itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat anak angkatnya sudah turun kebawah.

"Wae, chagi?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin melihat senyum eomma di pagi hari ini." Kyuhyun mencium singkat pipi eomma-nya.

"Hari ini kamu tampan, Kyunnie." Ucap Nyonya Park seraya merapikan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ralat, eomma." Istri dari pengusaha elektronik ternama itu mengernyit bingung, "Aku selalu tampan tiap hari, bukan hanya hari ini saja."

Nyonya Park tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tingkat kenarsisan anak ini jauh lebih tinggi daripada tingkat ketinggian tubuhnya. "Ne ne ne, Park Kyuhyun Eomma memang selalu tampan tiap harinya."

"Sip, aku sayang eomma." Kembali pipi sang eomma mendapat ciuman.

"Manja." Ucap seseorang yang berlalu melewati mereka berdua. Kyuhyuh yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik tajam.

"Apa itu merugikanmu, fishy-ah?"

"Chagi, sudahlah. Dan kamu, Hae-ah. Jangan ganggu adikmu pagi-pagi seperti ini." Senyum kemenangan terukir jelas dibibir pucat sang magnae Park.

"Pagi semuanya." Ucapan selamat pagi datang dari 2 orang yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua.

"Kenapa mukamu terlipat begitu, Hae-ah?" Tanya Jungsoo. Kepala keluarga Park pun ikut mengernyit heran.

Mata hitam Donghae menatap bergiliran pada Appa dan Hyung-nya. Pipinya menggembung. Semakin dalam kerutan heran dari orang yang lebih dewasa darinya. "Eomma membela si evil magnae terus, Appa, Hyung."

"Makanya jangan memulai pertengkaran, Hae-ah. Sebenarnya yang magnae itu kamu apa Kyunnie." Appa-nya memulai ceramah pagi untuknya. Pipi Donghae sudah mirip ikan kembung yang sedang melindungi dirinya dari predator.

Pagi itu pun menjadi awal yang baik untuk memulai hari. Diawali senyuman semuanya akan terasa mudah.

"Kyu, apa kamu sudah siap untuk kuliah pertamamu mengingat kamu yang seharusnya masih duduk di bangku sekolah." Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah, Hyung. Hyung tenang saja. Bukankah sudah terbukti kalo aku sudah layak masuk ke perguruan tinggi kan." Kyuhyun melirik hyung-nya yang satu lagi. Donghae yang asyik mengoleskan mentega ke atas rotinya. "Dan lagi aku bisa mengawasi bayi Appa dan juga Eomma yang sedang asyik mengoles mentega."

Kikikan pelan terdengar di telinga Donghae. "Wae? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

"Ani, hyung. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja masuk ke kampus-mu."

"Iya, Kyu. Apa yang Teuki-hyung khawatirkan itu benar. Seharusnya kamu masuk ke sekolahan saja. Seorang bayi tidak seharusnya masuk ke perguruan tinggi." Wajah tampan Donghae terlihat begitu serius.

"Hyung, apa Hyung takut aku mengalahkanmu dalam semua mata pelajaran disana?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak takut. Kamu itu masih anak bau kencur, Kyu. Aku ini tampan dan pintar." Donghae menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Juga manja seperti bayi."

"Iyah juga manja seperti bay-" sepertinya Donghae menyadari adanya kesalahan. "Ya! Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan bayi, eoh? Harusnya itu kamu, BabyKyu."

Kyuhyun merengut. "Aku bukan bayi, Hyung." Kedua orangtua dan hyung-nya hanya tertawa melihat keakraban Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, lebih baik segera sarapan dan berangkat ke kampus." Semuanya mengangguk. "Kyu, kamu berangkat bersama Hae-ah. Jungsoo-ah dan Appa ada pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan." Ucap sang Appa. Tuan Park.

"Ne, appa."

Semuanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan di pagi hari. Sesekali terdengar pertengkaran kecil tentunya dari dua orang namja yang berparas kekanak-kanakan.

"Ayo Kyu kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengambil tas yang ia sampirkan dikursi. "Appa, Eomma, Hyung, aku berangkat dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan. Langsung pulang nanti yah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu." Ucap sang Eomma.

"Kita berangkat juga, Jungsoo-ah." Sang kepala keluarga bersiap dan memakai jasnya. Diikuti oleh Leeteuk.

"Kami berangkat."

Kini ruang makan terlihat lengang. Nyonya Park pun kembali ke ruang kerjanya yang berada di ruangan lain.

**At Universitas**

"Kyu, hyung pergi ke kelas duluan ya." Donghae berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang kini termenung didepan kelasnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

**Puk!**

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya yang tidak begitu lebar. Kyuhyun menoleh dan dapat ia lihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan atletis.

"Mahasiswa baru?" Tanya namja tersebut sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Lesung pipi-nya terlihat jelas. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk. Biar aku perkenalkan pada teman-teman yang lain. Sebelumnya kita kenalan dulu. Choi Siwon imnida."

"Park Kyuhyun imnida." Tangan pucat Kyuhyun membalas jabatan namja tampan didepannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon kedalam.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja. Setelah perkenalan dirinya, ia mengikuti mata kuliah seperti biasanya. Namja berambut coklat ikal tersebut mengikutinya dengan baik tanpa ada masalah sedikit pun.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Karena mahasiswa baru, ia hanya duduk di kekasnya saja. Ajakan dari teman-temannya termasuk Siwon, ia tolak dengan halus. Kyuhyun pun tetap di bangkunya sambil mengerjakan soal-soal matematika.

Saat sedang asyik mengerjakan soal matematika, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'Kamu dimana, Kyunnie?" Oh ternyata hyung-nya yang menelpon.

"Aku di kelas, Hyung. Wae?"

'Lebih baik kamu kesini.'

"Kesini kemana, Hyung?"

'Ke kantin pabbo. Sudah tau letaknya dimana kan.'

"Ne. Aku kesana sekarang." Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Jarak dari kelas ke kantin lumayan jauh. Tak terasa ia pun sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Melihat kedatangan sang dongsaeng, Donghae pun melambaikan tangannya. "Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Hyung dan teman-temannya. Dia pun duduk di kursi yang kosong. "Ada apa kamu memanggilku kesini, Hyung."

"Ish, Siwon bilang kamu tidak mau diajak kesini dan malah asyik sendirian di kelas." Yup, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Siwon, namja yang pertama ia kenal kini sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Mianhae, Hyung."

"Ini makanlah, Hae-hyung bilang kamu menyukai jjajangmyeon." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan semangkuk mie.

Kebetulan saat itu perut Kyuhyun sedang berontak meminta jatah makanan. Namja bersurai ikal tersebut makan dengan lahapnya. Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-nya Donghae.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Kyu. Nanti kamu tersedak." Ucap seorang namja bergigi seperti kelinci. Kyuhyun menatap dengan mimik seolah berkata 'siapa?', mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun ia pun mengenalkan diri sendiri, "Lee Sungmin imnida."

Park bungsu itu menganggukan kepalanya sedikit kemudian kembali menyantap makanan yang sempat terabaikan beberapa saat.

"Sudah kenyang, Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhun kembali mengangguk. "Minumlah dulu" Donghae menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Terimakasih, Hyung."  
.

.

_**"HYUNGIEEE~"**_  
.

.

Namja tampan penyuka ikan itu kembali tersenyum saat ia mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada teman-temannya. Airmata semakin deras mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Eunhyuk yang saat ini berada disampingnya semakin erat merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu yang kini masih bergetar. Airmata pun masih mengalir dipipi namja pemuda dancer itu.  
.

.

_**"HYUNGIEEE~"**_  
.

.

"Sekarang aku akan mengenalkan kamu kepada teman-temanku. Yang disebelahku ini adalah Lee Hyukjae, kamu bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk."

"Halo Kyunnie." sapa seorang namja yang sedang tertawa lebar sampai gusinya pun ikut terlihat.

"Yang dihadapanmu namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Kami sudah berkenalan, Hae-ah." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah yang itu Kim Ryeowook dan yang disebelahnya teman sekelasmu sendiri, Choi Siwon." Donghae menghela napas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi. "Mereka semua adalah teman sekelasku. Kecuali Siwon, seharusnya dia satu angkatan dengan kami namun karena dia cuti dulu jadi dia satu angkatan denganmu."

"Ne, hyung. Sepertinya Kyunnie masih terlalu muda. Dia umur berapa?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan mungil, Ryeowook.

"Ne, seharusnya dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah." Namja penyuka ikan itu menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tenggelam kembali ke dunianya. Dunia games. "Hanya saja entah otaknya yang memang cerdas atau karena terlalu lama dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit jadinya pintar begitu."

"Ne Hyung, dari dulu aku sudah jenius. Ung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tiba-tiba. Namun ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin yg ternyata menyadari keanehan Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Hanya saja si ikan ini terlalu berisik." Ujar Kyuhyun polos. Donghae merengut mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kyu. Dirumah, kamu tidak semenyebalkan gini. Malah terkesan manja. Tapi kenapa kalo diluar kamu terkesan seperti evil?" Mata coklat kyuhyun menatap manik hitam Hyung-nya. Tapi kemudian melengos dan melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama sang kekasih. PSP.

"Aish.. Anak ini." Gumam Donghae geram. Eunhyuk menepuk punggung sahabatnya supaya tidak kembali meledak. Hhh. Donghae menghela napas pasrah. "Nanti pulang tunggu hyung, kita akan pulang bersama."

"Arrasoyo, hyungieee~" jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan tapi dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Kembali namja yang gemar dance itu menghembuskan napas secara kasar. 'Kalau bukan anak kesayangannya eoma dan appa, aku sudah jitak anak ini.'

"Mwo?"

"Jangan terus menghela napas, Hae-hyung. Apa hyung belum pernah mendengar pepatah Jepang?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan sang dongsaeng. Kyuhyun mengerti raut kebingungan hyungnya. "Pepatah Jepang mengatakan, jika kamu sering menghela napas, maka satu kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang. Apa Hyung mau kebahagiaan hyung berkurang?"

"Jangan mengada-ada, Kyunnie."

"Ya! Hyung tidak percaya padaku? Mungkin sekarang kebahagiaan Hyung tidak berkurang, tapi bagaimana jika sumber kebahagiaan hyung yang hilang?"

Donghae menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun merengut. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bengong melihat interaksi keduanya. Sungguh unik. "Kyu, kamu tau sumber kebahagiaan hyung sekarang apa?"

Mata bulat bermanik karamel itu mengerjap polos mendengar pertanyaan hyung-nya. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya saat ini tidak bekerja efektif. Akhirnya ia pun menggeleng saat tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Sumber kebahagiaan Hyung, ani bukan Hyung saja, tapi sumber kebahagiaan Park yaitu kehadiranmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban hyung-nya. Sifat childish dan manjanya pun keluar. "Gomawo Hyungieeee~~"

Melihat sikap Kyuhyun, mau tak mau membuat Donghae dan keempat sahabatnya tersenyum geli. 'Walaupun jenius, otak anak-anaknya masih tetap ada.' Itulah yang ada dibenak kelima namja tampan itu.  
.

.

_**"HYUNGIEEE~"**_  
.

.

Ingatan Donghae kembali pada saat ia dikantin bersama Kyuhyun. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan dongsaeng-nya itu. "Apa yang kamu katakan memang benar, Kyu. Saat kamu masih hidup, hyung selalu menghela napas dan banyak mengeluh. Sekarang kebahagiaan Hyung berkurang banyak."

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Siwon memandang sedih sahabat mereka. Ia sangat terpukul atas kepergian sang dongsaeng yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Iya, mereka sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa namja jenius itu menderita gagal jantung. Itu pun diketahui saat kondisinya sudah parah. Seminggu sebelum kepergian Kyuhyun untuk selamanya.

Mereka semua termasuk Leeteuk bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park, mulai menyadari bahwa seminggu terakhir ini kondisinya terlihat buruk. Namun mereka selalu diyakini oleh Kyuhyun, bahwa dirinya sungguh baik-baik saja.  
.

.

**_"HYUNGIEEE~"_**  
.

.

"Kyu..." suara lembut yang berasal dari Nyonya Park terdengar di gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Mendengar panggilan eomma-nya, ia pun menghentikan acara makan dan menatap sang eomma. "Ne, eomma?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan, chagi," mendengar pertanyaan itu, mau tak mau membuat ia harus mendapatkan 4 pasang mata yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Eomma, appa, Teuki hyung dan Hae-hyung jangan khawatir, ne?"

"Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat. Eomma yakin kamu sedang tidak sehat. Kita ke Rumah Sakit, ne?" Nyonya Park masih menatap khawatir.

"Eomma tenang saja. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, jadinya wajahku pucat. Apalagi warna kulitku memang seperti ini kan eomma." Kyuhyun tersenyum kekanakkan. Membuat yang lainnya menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Hae-hyung, hari ini pertandingan final basket kita kan?"

"Ne, semoga saja kita menang yah Kyu. Kamu pemegang score tertinggi kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, hyung. Hari ini aku pun akan memasukkan banyak bola lagi ke ring. Aku akan membuat Eomma, Appa, Teuki-hyung dan Hae-hyung bangga dengan memberikan tropi MVP."

"Kamu selalu membuat kami bangga, Kyu. Lihatlah lemari itu, penuh dengan tropi dan piala-pialamu." Tuan Park melihat kesebuah lemari yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Lemari dengan ukiran-ukiran indah yang dipenuhi dengan piala-piala tinggi juga medali emas.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa lebar. Ia meremas pegangan tangannya ke sendok saat jantungnya kembali berdenyut sakit. Rasanya jantung yang ia miliki akan meledak jika tertusuk jarum. Tidak ada yang mengetahui rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.  
.

.

**_"HYUNGIEEE~"_**  
.

.

Di ruangan luas yang kini dipenuhi orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam, terlihat juga seorang dokter muda. Jung Yunho. Rencananya tadi pagi ia ingin memberitahu semuanya kepada pemilik perusahaan teknologi mengenai kondisi putra angkat mereka juga mengabarkan berita baik, bahwa ada donor jantung yang cocok untuknya. Namun ternyata ia terlambat. Tuhan sudah sanga merindukan sosok Kyuhyun, hingga ia tak diijinkan untuk membuatnya sembuh. Kini sosok itu terbaring dengan senyuman terpatri diwajah putih pucatnya.

Ia ingat saat ia harus memberikan hasil buruk kepada pasien mudanya. Diusia itu, ia harus memiliki penyakit berat. Ia sungguh bersalah kenapa tidak dari awal ia mengetahui dan mendeteksi penyakit Kyuhyun.  
.

.

_**"HYUNGIEEE~"**_  
.

.

"Yunho-hyung..." sosok Kyuhyun terlihat dipintu ruangan serba putih itu.

Yunho sang uisa muda tersenyum getir melihat kedatangan tamu yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Ia sungguh tidak tega memberikan hasil pemeriksaannya minggu lalu. "Duduklah Kyu."

Namja berambut ikal itu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Yunho. Ia gelisah dengan hasilnya. Ia pasti merasa hal buruk memang menghinggapinya.

"Kyu, aku sudah mendapatkan hasilnya. Apa kamu sudah siap?"

Denga ragu, ia mengangguk. Walaupun jantungnya sudah berdebar menunggu hasilnya. Yunho membuka amplop coklat itu dan menyodorkan selembar kertas putih kehadapan Kyuhyun.

_**Positif : Gagal Jantung**_

**Deg!**

"Aku... mengidap Gagal jantung?"

"Mianhae, Kyu. Tak ada cara lain selain cangkok jantung."

"Apakah sudah ada donornya, hyung?" kyuhyun menatap kosong kertas itu. Membuat Yunho miris melihatnya.

"Belum ada. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha mencarinya untukmu." Yunho meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap berpikiran positif.

"Ani. Hyung tidak usah mencarinya. Aku akan bertahan sampai akhir. Dan hyung..." Yunho mentapa manik Kyuhyun. Tersirat rasa putus asa didalam mata itu. "Hyung jangan memberitahu mereka sebelum hyung mendapatkan donor jantungnya. Jika tidak..."

Yunho terdiam menunggu kelanjutan perkataan namja berperawakan kecil didepannya, "jika hyung tetap memberitahukannya, aku yakin kan aku akan bunuh diri saat itu juga."

Tak dapat dipungkiri, namja bermata bak musang itu kaget mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko. Mau tak mau ia pun menyetujui perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, Kyu. Hyung terima. Dan hyung minta, sampai hyung menemukan jantung yang cocok untukmu, kamu harus bertahan."

"Tentu saja, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan uisa didepannya yang menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran. Yunho pun bangkit dan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia memeluk namja kecil itu begitu erat.  
.

.

**_"HYUNGIEEE~"_**  
.

.

Airmata Yunho kembali mengalir saat mengingat pelukan itu. Sungguh tak menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi pelukan yang terakhir dengan namja yang sudah ia sayangi layaknya adik sendiri. "Kyunnie..." lirih Yunho saat mengingat wajah kekanakkan Kyuhyun.

"Hikss... Hikss.. Kyunnie..."

"Eomma, sudahlah. Relakan kepergian Kyunnie. Ia sudah tenang disana." Leeteuk mengusap punggung eomma-nya. Walaupun ia terlihat sedang menenangkan eomma-nya, namu matanya masih tetap mengalirkan air mata kesedihan. Begitupun dengan sang Appa.

Donghae masih menatap tubuh dongsaengnya. Ingatannya pun melayang saat ia bersama dengan sang dongsaeng di detik-detik terakhirnya.  
.

.

_**"HYUNGiEEE~"**_  
.

.

"Yak! Skor akhir menjadi 150-100 berkat tembakan terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu kemenangan menjadi milik Universitas KYUNGHEE"

Suara komentator terdengar begitu nyaring di gedung olahraga milik Universitas terkenal itu. Terlihat para pemain sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Namun Kyuhyun hanya duduk sambil menyeka keringatnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat pertandingan telah usai. Ia merasa jantungnya semakin sakit saat dibawa bermain basket.

"Kyunnie, ayo kesini. Kita rayakan kemenangan kita." Siwon melambaikan tangannya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bergabung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menolak ajakan salah satu hyung-nya yang tampan itu. 'Ukh, sakit sekali. Apa waktuku sudah mau habis?'

Matanya terasa panas dan perih jika mengingat penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. 'Eomma, Appa, Teuki-Hyung, Hae-hyung. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan kalian.'

"KYU!"

Sebuah suara tepatnya teriakan berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap polos. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kyu, gwenchana?"

"Eh? Gwenchanayo, Hyung. Wae?"

Donghae menatap khawatir dongsaengnya itu. Ia sadar, sangat sadar bahwa sang dongsaeng sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi seperti itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa hari ini kebahagiaannya akan hilang.

"Kamu dipanggil ke depan, Kyu." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun karena Donghae termenung tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan muka super polos.

Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya. Bingung dengan namja didepannya. Benar-benar masih kecil. "Kamu dipanggil karena mendapat penghargaan, Kyu. Sebagai Defense player of the year..." Kyuhyun melongo mendengar jawaban dari namja penyuka pisang dihadapannya. "Heran, dia sering menyerang dan memasukkan poin. Tapi kenapa mendapat penghargaan itu?"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting salah satu pemain kita mendapat penghargaan."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun maju kedepan untuk mendapatkan tropi dan medali. Walaupun harus menahan sakit, ia tetap tampilkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Ayo kita rayakannnn~~" ucap Eunhyuk dengan gembiranya. Disambut dengan sorakan teman dan yang lainnya.

"Hae-hyung, temani aku ke rumah pondok mau?"

"Tidak mau ikut merayakannya?" Donghae bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Ani, hyung. Maukah, hyung? Hubungi Teuki-hyung juga." Kyuhyun menatap Hyung-nya penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Hyung hubungi Teuki-hyung dulu." Namja tampan itu pergi menuju tempat sepi untuk menghubungi hyung tertuanya.

"Kyunnie, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sungmin dengan wajah berseri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau pergi dulu bersama Hyung dan Teuki-hyung. Tidak apa kan?"

"Tapi Kyu, ini kemenangan kita. Kemenanganmu." Ujar Eunhyuk. Namun Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng.

"Yakin kamu tidak akan ikut?" Tanya Sungmin kembali.

"Ne. Mianhae, hyungdeul." Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. "Minnie-hyung, gomawo untuk semuanya. Mianhae jika aku selalu membuat hyung repot."

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun.

Kemudian namja berambut ikal itu beranjak dan mendekati Siwon. "Wonnie-hyung."

"Wae, BabyKyu?" Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala ia memanggilnya 'Baby'.

"Aku bukan bayi, Hyungieee." Rajukan itu membuat yang lain tertawa. "Gomawo untuk semuanya, hyung. Wonnie hyung selalu menjaga dan melindungiku." Kyuhyun pun memeluk erat namja tinggi dan tegap itu.

"Cheonmaneyo, BabyKyu." Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut ikal itu.

Dengan muka merajuk, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan juga Eunhyuk. "Wookie-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung..." namja jenius penyabet berbagai penghargaan itu memeluk kedua hyung-nya yang lain secara bersamaan. "Gomawo untuk semuanya. Wookie-hyung, gomawo sering membuatkanku makanan sehat. Walaupun hyung memasukkan berbagai sayuran, namun tidak terasa sama sekali." Ryeowook meringis. Ia ketauan sering memasukkan berbagai sayuran kedalamnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar, "Eunhyuk-hyung, gomawo untuk semuanya. Mianhae aku sering menjahilimu, hyung. Sering mengambil pisang milikmu diam-diam."

Eunhyuk tertawa ringan mendengar pengakuan kriminal dongsaengnya. "Ne, tentu saja Kyuhyunnie." Mereka melepas pelukannya dan tertawa lebar.

"Kyu, ayo kita berangkat. Teuki-hyung akan menyusul kita." Donghae datang sambil membawa tas milik Kyuhyun dan tasnya. Melihat hyung-nya sudah datang, ia segera membungkuk kepada hyungdeulnya.

"Gomawo, hyungdeul. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Donghae mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa ia pergi dulu. Siwon membalasnya dengan tanda yang sama. Setelah kepergian kakak beradik Park. Mereka menghela napas secara bersamaan.

"Hyung, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" Tanya Wookie.

"Aniyo, wookie ah. Hyung juga merasakan yang sama. Apa kalian juga merasakannya?"

Siwon dan Eunhyuk mengangguk bersamaan. Membuat keempatnya kembali menghela napas. Mereka pun mengenyahkan pikiran buruk mereka dan berjalan menuju kerumunan yang lainnya.

Di lain pihak, Donghae kini sedang menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah pondok mereka. Rumah saat pertama kali menemukan Kyuhyun. Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak cerewet seperti biasanya.

Tak berapa lama, mobil mereka pun sampai. Rumah dan suasana ditempat itu masih sama. "Hyung, kita duduk dipohon dekat sungai itu ya. Sambil menunggu Teuki-hyung."

Donghae hanya mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan adiknya. Kemudian mereka pun duduk disana sambil menyandarkan tubuh lelah mereka.

"Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu." Donghae berujar sambil melihat jauh ke arah sungai. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Ia masih berusaha menetralisirkan rasa sakitnya.

"Disinilah kami menemukanmu, Kyu. Saat itu kondisimu sungguh mengenaskan. Banyak luka disekujur tubuhmu." Mata kelam Donghae menatap adiknya yang kini masih menatap aliran sungai. "Aku ingin sekali mendengar cerita darimu. Kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini. Tapi karena ingatanmu..."

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, hyung." Sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. Tentu Donghae kaget mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa, Kyu? Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin sore, Hyung. Saat aku sedang menatap hujan. Saat itu, aku bersama keluargaku sedang berkumpul di vila. Namun saat tengah malam, ada sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam masuk." Kyuhyun menghela napas terlebih dulu. "Mereka semua membunuh keluargaku. Eomma, Appa, Noona dan juga Hyungku didepan mataku. Mereka dibunuh dengan kejam. Saat aku hendak melarikan diri kedalam hutan, tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset dan jatuh kedalam sungai yang deras mengingat waktu itu sedang turun hujan. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat sama sekali."

Donghae merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Namja itu begitu tegar saat ingatannya kembali. Saat itu pula ia sadar bahwa keluarga kandungnya sudah pergi semuanya. "Tapi sekarang kamu sudah mempunyai kami, Kyu. Tidak usah khawatir dan takut. Arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun sudah terasa dingin. Ia merasa bahwa akhir hidupnya adalah hari ini. Napasnya kian terputus-putus. Membuat Donghae merasa khawatir.

"KYU!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Saat Donghae menoleh, terlihat Teuki sedang berlari menuju arahnya dengan wajah penuh ketakutan, khawatir dan kelegaan.

Saat sampai dihadapan kedua dongsaeng-nya, ia sungguh terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

Donghae bingung dengan sikap hyung-nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo... hhh.. Teuki-hhyunghh... H-hyung.. ssudah mengetahuinya.. kh... hhh.. hhh.."

Rasa sakit Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Donghae dan Teuki menjadi sangat khawatir. "Ne, hyung sudah mengetahuinya. Sekarang kita ke Rumah Sakit, ne?"

Donghae semakin bingun dengan semua ini. Ditambah khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa, hyung?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencegah Teuki saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk jantungnya. "Kyunnie mengidap gagal jantung, Hae-ah. Cangkok satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Kedua mata Donghae terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka dengan semua ini. "H-hyung bohongkan?"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin berkata iya, tapi kenyataanya memang seperti itu. "Hyung tidak bohong. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang kesakitan, lebih baik kita segera membawanya Ke Rumah Sakit."

"A-aniyo, Hhyungie.. hhh.. hhh.. Semuanya sudah terlambhathh.. hhh.. hhh.. biarkan.. ahh.. hhh.. kuh.. menikmati saat.. ukhhh.. terakhirku.. ber.. sama.. kh.. kalian.. ukhhh..." jantungnya sangat sakit sekali.

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA, PARK KYUHYUN!" Seru Donghae. Membuat Leeteuk kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat Donghae semarah itu..

"Haha.. ukh.. haha.." dengan napas putus-putus, Kyuhyun tertawa saat mendengar teriakan hyungnya itu. "Hh-hae... hyung.. hhh.. janganhh.. berteriakhh.. kh.. teli.. ngakuhh.. sakit.. hhyung.. lucu sekalihh.. khh.. jika marah seperti itu.. ukhhh.."

Leeteuk tau, sekarang ia tak mungkin bisa membawa dongsaengnya itu ke Rumah Sakit. "Sudahlah, Hae-ah."

Dengan uraian airmata, Donghae dan Leeteuk terdiam melihat kondisi dongsaengnya yang kini sedang mencengkram dada kirinya. "Hhyungieeh.. bisakah... hhh.. kalianh memelukkuh?"

Leeteuk duduk disamping kiri Kyuhyun sedangkan Donghae di sisi kanan Kyuhyun. Mereka memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap menghadap kedepan. Donghae dan Leeteuk menangis dalam diam sungguh mereka tidak rela jika kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Hhyung, kalianhh.. harus tetap bahagia, neh.. aku.. kh.. tak ingin kalian.. uhh.. terus bersedih.." kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan pernapasannya. "Hae-hyung.. hyungh.. harus tetap.. berusaha mencapai impianmu menjadi pemain basket profesional.. ukhhhh.. hyunghhh pun harus bisa menjadi.. dancer hebat... akuhhh.. yakin hyungh pasti bisa... khhh.. tapi ingat.. hyung tidak boleh jadi seorang playboy yang bebas.. ukhh.. mengumbar kata cintahhh.. neh?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin, jika ia menjawabnya, suaranya akan bergetar dan tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Tteuki-hyungh..."

"Ne, kyu..." suara Leeteuk masih sedikit normal. Sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung jadilah pengusaha sukses... hhh.. jadilah oranghh yang lebih hebat dari appa.. ukhhhhh... akhhh..." suara kesakitan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk semakin ketakutan. "Hyunghh.. kuhhh.. hyunghh yang hebathhh.. dan segeralah.. ukh.. Hyung menikah.. janganhh.. sendirian terusshhh..."

"Ne, Kyu. Hyung sudah mendapat calonnya." Leeteuk berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tetap normal.

"Bbenarkah.. khhh.. hyunghhh?" Didalam rasa sakit, Kyuhyun merasa bahagia mendengar penuturan Hyung-nya. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan pasangannya.

"Ne, kyu.. hikss.." Leeteuk sudah tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Ia bersama Donghae menangis terisak.

"Hyungdeulh.. jangan menangis, neh.." kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai terasa dingin. Kedua kakinya sudah kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. "Gomawo untuk semuanya.. ukhhh.. ssalamkanhh.. danh.. jugah maaf untukhh.. eomahh dan app-ppah..." suaranya semakin tercekat. Jantungnya melemah. Debaran jantungnya semakin pelan. "Gomawo, hyungieeh.. saranghaeyo.."

Mata Kyuhyun tertutup rapat, bertepatan dengan langit yang sudah menggelap. Kunang-kunang mulai keluar, membuat sungai dan disekeliling mereka bertiga indah dengan cahaya yang dikeluarkannya. Senyuman terpatri dibibir pucatnya.

"Kyu? Kyunnie?" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tanpa roh tersebut.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya saat mata mereka saling bertemu. Uraian airmata kembali mengalir deras dipipi mereka. Tatkala tubuh Dongsaeng mereka sudah mulai mendingin.

"KYUNNIEEEEEE~~~" teriakan Donghae menggema, membelah kesunyian malam itu.  
.

.

_**"HYUNGIEEE~"**_  
.

.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Kyunnie.." Donghae masih terisak. Menatap tubuh dongsaengnya. Leeteuk yang melihat keadaan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam miris.

_"Hyungie, saranghae. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Jangan bersedih, ne. Jika kalian tetap bersedih aku akan menjahili kalian nanti. Tetaplah tersenyum, hyungdeul."_

Sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Leeteuk dan juga Donghae. Suara yang sangat mereka kenali. Suara yang terdengar lembut, indah dan menenangkan.

'Kami akan selalu mengenang dan mengingatmu, Kyunnie. Nado saranghaeyo.' Senyuman terpasang diwajah keduanya. Walaupun airmata masih mengalir, namun sorot mata mereka tidak nampak lagi terpukul dan bersedih. Semangatlah yang berkobar dimata keduanya. Semangat untuk memenuhi keinginan sang dongsaeng mereka. Park Kyuhyun.

_"Hwaiting, hyungieee~~~"_

**FIN**

* * *

**maaf kalau gaje.. lagi ga kepengen bikin oneshoot.. moanhae kalo banyak yang tidak suka.. :)**


End file.
